My Feelings
by StarfireLuvRobin7
Summary: This is placed three years later, after they defeated the kieshin: Asura.  so, in the anime I see Soul and Maka 15/16,now they're 17/18.  um, I'm bad at writing summaries so just read it if you want to know what it's about.   -Maka Evans23
1. My feelings will never change

Soul Eater Fanfiction

Language- has curse words and such.

Soul X Maka

This is three years later, which would make them about 17/18.

Ch.1 - My feelings will never chnage

Soul sat, bored, slouching against the couch. With the remote in his right hand, he rested on the chair arm beside him. He sighed, not really paying attention to what he was watching on the TV, but staring at the back of Maka's head. As she continued to cook dinner, his eye's started to roam down to look at her ass. Soul quickly looked away, blushing scarlet and looking back at the TV.

_'Damn it!...why can't I just tell her my feelings?_' Soul asked himself. '_...because COOL guys don't just tell their feelings..._' He inwardly fought with himself. _'But It's been 3 fucking years, she's grown in many places… and so have you and...you still can't fucking tell your feelings to her! Duuude, you are now a Death Scythe! Why Can't you do it?_' Soul continued to fight himself. He sighed sadly and turned off the TV.

At that moment, Maka finally finished cooking Soul's ramen, since it was his favorite. She yelled to Soul, "Soul! Dinner's ready!" while quickly grabbing a large blue bowl, two red glass plates, chopsticks, and two plastic white cups out of the cupboard above her head.

Soul suddenly felt like Maka needed help with setting the table, so he asked "Need any help?" Soul walked next to Maka, as she continued to get the food ready for them.

"…Um, sure! Here, set the table." She looked up at him and handed him the two plates. Soul grabbed them from her, his hand gently brushing against hers. Soul deeply blushed and just walked towards the table. Maka froze, a shade of light pink appearing upon her face. '_..When will I ever tell him my feelings?_' She asked herself as she put the ramen in a huge blue bowl and grabbed the cups. She inwardly Maka-chopped herself. _'I'm such a coward'_ she told herself and asked Soul happily, "Soul, What do you want to drink?"  
>As she put the cups down on the counter, she opened the fridge, Scanning the fridge for anything to drink. The only thing she spotted that they could drink was water… and milk. <em>'Well...I guess shopping day will come soon...better save up some money..<em>' Maka thought to herself.

"What do we have to drink?" Soul finally asked, finishing setting up the table. He walked beside Maka and leaned against the wall across from her.

"Um,.. water and milk."

_'I guess I'm going to save up some money till we go grocery shopping_' Soul thought. "Um, I don't really care, then... I'll just finish setting the table."

Maka was surprised at what he had said since he never wanted to set the table, EVER.

Soul blushed and looked away as he continued to say,"..I-I mean, if you want me too?"

Maka smiled at him and replied "Sure!" She gave him the blue bowl filled with lots of ramen and again his hand lightly brushed her fingers.

Soul blushed deeply and quickly stuttered "S-Sorry." His face turning beet red.

Maka's turned the same color as his and she replied, "No! It's fine... I mean, uh, yeah.. Sorry too.. Hehe." She grabbed the jug of water out of the fridge and put some of it in the two cups that she set up. _'OMG! He touched my hand AGAIN!_' Maka thought happily to herself.

Soul set the bowl in the middle of the table and thought as well, 'wtf!..  
>I t-touched her hand...It felt so warm and soft..'<p>

They each thought at that same exact moment, _'But.. my feelings will never change..._' and they each sighed.

~~~~Author s' comments~~~~

Um,Yeahy this is my first fanfic of SoMa, so I'm a little rusty. But I have also written other fanifcs..just not Soul Eater yet,though I'm still trying.

So anyway, I hope you liked this there is still more to come. So, Please review, thank you for reading.

I think the beginning is really boring... cuz it is, but it will get much more interesting.

Soul: I can't wait until the good part comes!

Maka: -maka-chops him- Soul,shut up!we can't tell the reviewers what's going to happen! You baka!

Soul: owww...-grumbles- fine. -mutters under his breath-


	2. welcome home

Ch.2 "welcome home..?"

SoMa fanfiction.

"Well, as always, thanks for dinner, Maka." Soul said, as he set his plate, chopsticks and his cup in the sink. Maka smiled and replied, walking to the sink and putting her plate, chopsticks, and cup away as well and started to wash the dishes, "You are very welcome, Soul."

Maka and soul said their good nights, walking straight to their own rooms. Soul began to undress, taking off his jacket, orange shirt, black pants, and black headband. Just throwing them to the floor, he pulled his shoes off, and threw them in his closet. He grabbed his grey sweat pants from his top dresser, right next to his closet, and pulled them on. Not wanting to put a shirt on since it was already baking hot in his closed room, so he went to sleep shirtless, his six pack abs glistening in the moonlight from his closed window. He walked to his window and opened it all the way, the cool breeze finally relaxing him. He walked to his bed and just laid on top of the covers, not bothering to move all the blankets and pillows out of the way. Soul sighed and closed his eyes peacefully.

Soul woke up, knowing that he was dreaming, he just went along with it. As his eyes started to really notice what was happening, he lightly gasped. Noticing his big brother, who he has not seen in quite a while, Wes Evans. His older brother, who looked exactly like him, or maybe the other way around. His brother was only two years older, but he was still much taller than him.  
>As his big brother smiled widely, showing off his monster like teeth, he said "C'mon little brother. Let's get going!" Wes grabbed Soul's arm, almost dragging him. Soul did not know why, but the feeling of losing his brother came into his stomach. Twisting and feeling like he was about to puke. Wes still began to drag Soul across to the DWMA. Soul finally noticed where Wes was taking him.<p>

'This isn't really a dream, it's a memory...' Soul thought to himself and continued to say, 'this was when Wes dropped me off here.. the day I met Maka and became her weapon.' Wes let Soul go and began to walk up the many stairs to the entrance of the huge symmetrical building.

Soul slowly started walking up the stairs, not wanting to go. Feeling worried at the pit of his stomach, like if 'he didn't find his true meister.. he would be doomed.' Soul stopped, mid-step and kept his head down. As Wes didn't hear his little brother walking behind him, he turned around and saw Soul's head down. Looking a sad little puppy.

"Yo, Soul? What's wrong?" Wes asked, walking towards Soul.

Soul looked up and replied, a bit worried, "I.. don't think I can do this! I mean-"

Just then Wes hugged his little brother, which he actually rarely did, but he knew that this was going to be the last time he was going to see him. "It's all right, Soul. You'll do fine." Wes let him go and pushed him towards the building. Soul looked back at his brother and smiled, just a little. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" Wes called out to Soul, just as he walked in the building. Soul suddenly sat upright, out of his dream/memory. He started to quietly cry, tears streaming down his face. Just then, his door started to open, Maka's head peeped in.

"Soul.. Are you awake?" She saw Soul sitting up in his bed. She walked to Soul's bed and sat down beside him. She put her arm on his shoulder and asked softly, " Are you ok, Soul?"

Soul wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and replied, clearing his throat, "-ahem- Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't dare look at Maka because then she would know he was lying.

Maka grabbed his arm and started to pull him. Soul finally looked at her, with question in his eyes. "C'mon Soul, I can't sleep either.. so let's go watch something." Soul let Maka drag him to the living room.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked, sitting on the couch wearing only a pink spaghetti strap tank-top and hot pink short shorts; which blair gave her before she moved out; with the remote in her left hand.

Soul, only sitting about one seat cushion away from her also wearing only a black t-shirt with grey sweat pants, looked her way, and replied coolly "Yeah Maka?"

Maka stared at Soul's face, his white messy hair [which she loved], his sexy red eyes [which she also loved], and his handsome muscualr lean body that really showed he was growing up. "U-Um, never mind.." slightly blushing she turned to look at the TV.

Now, Soul was curious. What was she going to tell him? 'Damn... I hate it when she says my name and then 'forgets' what she was going to say!' He continued to look at Maka, her hair was down [which he really liked], her face was flushed a bright pink, and her eyes were the most beautiful green he'd ever seen.

His face began to warm up a bit, as he turned back to the TV, not really paying attention to what they were watching. He slightly looked at Maka from the corner of his eye. "Maka...?" Soul nervously said. Feeling his face become a bright red.

"Yeah soul?" Maka asked, looking at him.

"What would you say if I told you that I'm in love with you?" Soul's face became so red that he didn't even look at her when he asked.

Maka felt her heart skip a beat, hearing what he just said, but as she began to realize what if he was just teasing her? She wasn't going to get the answer by just sitting there. So she straightened up, bluntly asking him "Are you just teasing me?"

She got up in his face, Soul deeply stared into her eyes. Seeing how serious they were, he replied "No.. I am not teasing you.. I'm being serious with you, Maka. What would you say?" He asked, his expression  
>and eyes becoming very serious as well. Maka flushed and turned from him, but was brought back to look at his face again because Soul just gently put his index finger under her chin to look back at him. It was the most serious expression that he's ever had, other than in battles. "I really want to know Maka.. can you please tell me?" Soul asked softly, leaning into her.<p>

Maka couldn't move at all...she was deeply stuck under the spell of his voice and his words. " Soul..." Maka whispered.

He leaned closer to her, but as he was about to kiss her someone suddenly burst through their door and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" Which scared Maka to death, as she held tightly onto Soul, who wasn't very surprised at who it was at 3 in the morning.

"Hey, Blair." Soul said boredly.

"Guess who I found lying around in the alleyway?" Blair asked them, both Maka and Soul got up from the couch. A man that looked exactly like Soul, but much taller and grown up came walking in, a bit wobbily, from behind Balir.

"H-Hey Soul..? How's life? -hic-" Wes evans asked, drunkly.


	3. meaningless

Ch.3 "Meaningless...REALLY,REALLY,meaningless.."

Since Wes was NOW apparently staying with them for a bit. Soul definitely did not like his brother 's visit. He angrily stomped to the bathroom to cool his head a bit. Feeling Maka's, Wes's, and Blair's stares behind him on his back. He got to the bathroom and slammed the door right behind him in the process. Not really caring, what else Wes had to drunkenly say. "Why the Fuck is Wes here? At this time? when I was finally going to ki-" Which came to a new dilema. Telling, tiny tits, Maka how he felt about her and how long he's had these feelings..but now since they didn't kiss. It was all Wes's fucking fault for being a retard and getting himself drunk. Soul turned on the shower faucet and as he turned the knob to the right temperature to take his shower. The water was at it's right temperature, warm, as he started to undress. "why couldn't Wes just've come tomorrow?" Soul asked himself for the eighty-ith time. He slowly stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water relax all his muscles...

~~~1 long hour of showering later~~~

Soul finally finished his shower, putting a blue towel around his waist. As it covered most of his important parts down there. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing as that the door to his room was slightly ajar. He walked inside his room, seeing his nightmare come true. Wes was sprawled across HIS bed, with his mouth ajar, drooling and snoring a bit. As Blair layed, in cat form, comfortably on Wes's chest. Maka came right behind soul, making him jump.

"Oh! sorry, soul. Did I scare you?" Maka whispered, not wanting to wake their comfortable and sleeping visitor.

"Um...uh, no. Cool guys don't get scared." Soul answered lamely. Knowing that Maka knew the real answer already.

"Well, I see you need a place to sleep tonight?" Maka asked, seeing a sleeping Wes on Soul's bed with a very comfortable cat-form Blair there too.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Soul replied, glaring at his brother.

"But the couch isn't very comfortable..so maybe you would just like to...,um, i don't know, sleep with me ...?" Maka asked quietly and not wanting to see Soul's face. Soul blushed, thinking like a boy as he would, he thought of the way that sounded. Maka thought the same thing, so she instantly changed her wording. She exclamied, red faced, "No,UM, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!...J-J-"

Soul knew what she was trying to say, so he replied "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's cool, I'll sleep with you...in your bed tonight." It was an awkward moment for them both.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower..just so you know." Maka, walked out of his room and into the bathroom also holding a pink towel and a change of clothes on her right arm without a response from him, leaving a blank faced Soul behind her. He sighed and walked to maka's room. He walked to the knob to her room and slowly opened it. Though he knew it already, her room was very tidy and clean. Her bed was covered with a huge hot pink colored blanket, with a couple of white pillows.

He sat slowly onto the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, he whispered to himself "W-Why can't I-I just tell Maka that I'm deeply in L-" Finally, just thinking about if he did actually get to kissing her... then what would they do?...but most of all.. would she refuse him? Then what would happen of their partnership? So many questions were filling in his head that he just couldn't think straight. He sighed heavily and layed back in the bed. It seemed like hours past but just then, Maka walked in as soul slowly sat up and looked at her, from her long and very sexy legs, up to her beautiful eyes.

"Oh! Hey, Soul." She was gently rubbing her towel on her long light brown hair,wearing a light pink spaghetti tank top and black short-shorts. Soul blushed and looked down at his feet on the tan carpet.

"H-Hey, Maka. What's up?" Soul asked, nervously.

"Um..well, I was thinking of studying for a bit.. but I'm kind of sleepy now, so I kinda want to go to bed. I-I mean if that's okay with you?" Maka asked, stutterig at the end. 'If feels so weird asking him,as if we were a married couple or something..' Maka thought to herself.

"Um, Yeah. I'm tired." There was a small black table right beside her bed with a black small lamp on it.

"Um..." Maka asked her partner, a little nervous, "which side do you want to sleep on?"

Soul blushed redder, and didn't look up but answered "I don't care,you pick a side".

Maka started to crawl onto the bed, on the left of the bed close to the window. Then she asked soul, "Can you turn off the lamp,if that's okay?" Soul nodded slightly and turned off the lamp. Maka pulled the covers over her and said quietly "Good night,Soul"

Soul layed beside her, not facing her way, but also replied just as silent "good night Maka." and stared at the door knob for the rest of the night.

~~a few hours past~~~

Soul couldn't sleep, Maka couldn't either. They were both covered under the blanket, as a light rain sounded outside their window with huge scary looking clouds. Both their backs were touching and it was very quiet in the room. Neither of them knowing how to break the ice. Soul sighed loudly and turned onto his back. Maka turned around to face him, he stared up at the ceiling. "Hey.. Soul, I can't sleep... can you?" Maka asked him queitly.

Soul didn't look at her, but continued to stare up at the ceiling, and replied boredly, "no."

It was quiet for a moment, but Maka finally said "So that's your older brother." She didn't need to ask. She knew. Soul didn't talk about his brother, or mainly just his family in particular. So Soul didn't need to answer her.

"I'm not really...happy, that WES is here." Soul replied, still looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face, but grimacing when mentioning his brother's name.

"I could tell. I just didn't want to say anything, but why not?" This question took him aback. Remembering why he's been mad at his brother for so long. Jealousy. How Wes was so much BETTER than him at EVERYTHING! Getting girlfriends, making friends, playing the voilin, and making his parents very proud of him. That hurt him most of all. Soul was really good at playing the piano, but everybody else LOVED the violin more. His parents weren't even proud of him when he finally became a death scythe. His parents didn't even come to the party that they had for him and Maka, when they finally got their last soul. Soul had asked Shinigami-sama if he could tell his parents about the party, but Shinigami-sama had said they couldn't because they've gone to a concert for WES.

"It's just..that Wes is way better at everything than me!" Soul yelled and sat upright, facing the door and putting his head in his hands.

"Oh", is what came out of Maka's surprised face. 'Of course, if I had a sibling that was better then me at eveything..I would be jealous too..' Maka thought to herself and sat up. She put her hand on his shoulder, softly patting his back. Soul felt a small tear roll down his cheeck.

'Ugh!..-sniff- cool guys don't cry!' soul mentally yelled at himself. Maka heard Soul sniffle and hugged him from behind. She knew he was hurting and deserved to have someone there for him. Caring for him.

'I just wish Soul knew how I felt for him,' Maka thought and hugged him even tighter.

~~Morning~~

The happy sun's bright rays shined through Maka's window. She peeked, opening only one of her eyes before stretching her ams out before her. Though, she found it very difficult to, when she felt Soul's tight grip around her arms and waist as they spooned. Maka blushed and tried to untie his death grip off her. After several shoves,pushes, and even chops to his head. He never let go of her and continued to snore lightly. As her door started to creak open, Wes peaked his head in. He saw, a girl with dirty blonde hair; not knowing her name, struggle under his little brother's grasp.

Wes whispered , "Need any help?" Maka looked up and nodded. Wes walked into the room, still wearing his clothes from last night, and shoved Soul off of her.

Soul groaned and replied "..I don't want to go to school, Maka! five more minutes!" and rolled back on his side, falling back asleep. Loosing his grip on Maka.

She got off the bed and whispered, "Thanks." Wes looked at the girl for moment, already knowing how the girl reacted, just by being in closeness to her. Feeling her soul-wavelengnth automatically. Wes didn't know exactly what it was, but didn't want to let go of this very powerful feeling of her. "umm..." Maka didn't understand why Wes was just staring at her. It was unconmfortable.

"Oh! uh, sorry...can we talk for a moment?" Wes asked very politely.

Maka nodded and asnwered quietly, "sure". As she let Wes go out in front of her first, then going out of the room and closed the door behind her slowly as to not wake her partner. Wes sat at the dinner table, Maka noticed, in Soul's usual seat. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Maka asked, sitting in her usual seat., which right across from him.

"Well, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Wes Evans, the great violin player in the family." He said, proudly and at himself, while holding out his hand to shake hers. She smiled and shook his hand, as they touched hands. Memories went passed through Maka's head. These weren't her memories, these were Wes's and his feelings too. The feeling jeaolosuy towards his little brother. Memories, of his parents fighting, as Wes was holding Soul in his arms and hid in the closet. He was scared and didn't know what to do. Maka felt this feeling. She couldn't control it, when tears swept down her cheecks like a water fall. They let their hands go.

"I-I..uh..I don't know.." Wes was flushed at what just went through.

"I'm sorry.." Maka replied, sadly and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"W-What?" Wes was confused. Why was she suddenly apologzing to him?

"I'm sorry you had a rough childhood." Maka said, explaining. Just then, Soul walked in, his hair covering his face. "Good morning, Soul." Maka said, a fake smile spreading across her face as she stood knew it was a forced smile, but he let it go. They would talk about it later. "What do you want for breakfast?" Maka asked.

"Pancakes please." Wes answered, calmly. Soul sat on Maka's seat as she walked towards the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"I don't care." Soul finally answered, as he noticed Maka staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Maka looked away and answered to no one in particular, "alrighty then."

~After breakfast~

As they all finished breakfast. Maka looked at the wall clock just above the fridge, it read '7:04'. So they still had plenty of time and class didn't start until '8:15'. They were all done eating at the same time. So Maka took all of their dishes and began to wash them in the sink. She walked back to where Soul and Wes were. They both, sat there looking down. "Um, Soul I'm going to get ready for school." She said, finally breaking the silence between them.

Soul looked at Maka as she said this and nodded. He watched her go as she walked towards her room and shut the door behind her. Soul didn't notice he was gaping after her, until Wes said "Close your mouth or you're going to catch flies." Soul closed his mouth shut, biting his tongue a bit, tasting blood in his mouth and glared at his brother.

"Seriously Wes, what are you even doing here?" Soul asked, as he got up from the table to wash his bloody mouth. Soul turned on the faucet and cupped some water in his hand so he could spit the metalic taste out of his mouth.

"Mom and dad wanted me to check on you...and I needed to talk to you anyway." Wes replied, looking at his black dirty suite. Soul turned off the faucet and walked back to the table.

"About what? If you're talking about how I ran away...then forget about it...it's been 3 years, it's in the past." Soul said and slouched into the couch.

"Then fine, we will talk about something else. Oh! How about that girl?" Wes asked, a bit amused, as Soul flushed. He knew what 'girl' he was talking about.

"M-Maka? What about her?" Soul asked, embarrassed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Soul. We both know you like her." Wes answered pleased, as he smugly crossed his arms against his chest. Maka was about ready to come out of the room, when she heard this. Maka had deep feelings for her weapon...but she just couldn't tell him.

'It was going to be sooner or later' Maka thought to herself.

"Wes...I don't like h-her that way! Okay! We're just partners and that's all!" Soul yelled at him. As he stood up, with a huge blush covering his whole face. Maka heard Soul stutter, knowing that when he stuttered. He was lying at once.

'S-Soul likes me?' Maka thought to herself. She didn't hear any kind of sound for about five minutes. So she thought it was safe for her to come out. She slowly opened the door and walked out. Wearing her usual uniform, but this time she put her hair down. She blushed, as she saw Soul's reaction to her hair down. She timidly asked, "Do you like it? Or should I keep my hair up?" Soul's mouth was wide open again, Wes saw this and closed his brothers' mouth for him. Wes put his index finger under Soul's and closed his mouth.

"Yes Maka-chan you look wonderful with your hair down." Wes answered her politely.

Maka blushed and replied quietly "Thank you, Wes."

Soul blinked a few times and finally answered, clearing his throat before he did so, "Yeah...you look fine." Soul walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Maka sighed, disappointed at his answer but happy at his reaction.

"I see.." Wes whispered to himself.

"What?" Maka heard Wes say something. Wes flushed, as he figured out he said that aloud.

"Oh -chan, but If I may ask, may I accompany you and Soul at school?" Wes asked.

'Accompany me and soul?' Maka didn't see anything wrong with that, so she answered "Sure! why not." Soul walked out of his room wearing his usual black headband,black jacket,and orange shirt with some black vanz. Soul held a huge black jacket, long black skinny jeans that didn't fit him, a huge white t-shirt, and nice looking black converse that he never grew into.

He gave the clothes to Wes and said "Here. Something you could wear for now."

Wes looked back down at his dirty clothes and how many alcohol stains there were on it. Wes took the clothes, replied "thank you" and walked into the bathroom. Maka blushed, remembering the way Soul acted when he saw her hair down.

"Soul, just so you know Wes is coming with us to school. He didn't say why, but I just thought it would be great for him to learn how you live..so yeah." Maka said, smiling when she told him. Souls' right eye started to twitch,he suddenly got an idea. Soul made Maka grab a huge book that was sitting on the coffe table and made her 'maka-chop' him. "Soul!" Maka yelled worriedly as Soul fell unconcious on the floor.

~~Walking towards the school~~

The three of them walked to Shibusen, as the laughing sun stared down at them. They contiued to walk towards the school but Soul started to notice that many girls paused to look at Wes. Every girl either blushed and past them by or stood there gaping like an idiot. Maka walked in the middle of the boys so they wouldn't get in an argument. Finally, they all arrived at the school. Maka and Soul began to walk up the stairs as Wes stopped to look up at the weird looking school. Many other girls around the school stopped and stared to look at the newcomer. Felz, Soul's personal servant slowly walked to him. As Soul looked back at his brother who was still staring at the school in 'awe'.

"Good morning, Master," Felz said, her yellow skin glistening from the suns' rays as she stood in front of Soul in a cute pink skirt,with a hot pink shirt showing most of her cleavage, with black knee high combat boots, and her long black hair flwoing behind her.

"Yo, Felz what's up?" Soul asked, a little frustrated.

"What's wrong Master?" Felz knew something was wrong with Soul, but didn't understand what exactly.

Maka walked to Felz and Soul, heard the question and answered "Wes, his 's whats been bugging him since he got here." She stated and looked at Soul, who was glaring at Wes.


	4. Wether or not

Ch.4 "Wether or not"

Wether Wes was really here for him .. he didn't give a fuck, but if he was going to be hitting on his meister , then that was another thing. Soul glared at Wes, watching his brother talk to Maka a couple of rows below him. They sat there, deeply in a conversation that was probably about things and words his small little brain couldn't understand. Soul slouched in his chair with his arms across his chest, and put his feet ontop of his desk. His hood was over his head and made him kind of like a thug but he didn't care that he was scaring other people with his continued to glare at his brother.

"This means war." Soul mumbled under his breath darkly. "Hello Master. How are you feeling?" Felz asked Soul, as she sat in the empty seat beside him. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him, only continueing to glare at Wes. Until, Felz waved her hand in front of Soul s' face. Soul blinked a bit and stared at her. "What's wrong Master Soul? .. Are you stil very upset with your brother?" Felz asked as she looked where Soul still glared. Wes began to put his arm around Maka s' shoulder. Soul s' clenched his fists,his knuckles turning white. "Yes.I can't stand him,I think,I think he's trying to steal Maka away from me." Felz was the only person, who he trusted, to tell her everything about how he loved Maka so much. Felz sighed deeply but put a hand on his shoulder lightly. " Master Soul, I don't think that's the case ... It's more like he's trying to ..help...you?" Felz continued to say,but Soul glared at her."Trying to help ME!What the fuck?That doesn't make any sense! How is he trying to help me? More like stealing my girl away from me!" Soul blushed furiously as he stated Maka as 'his girl'. Felz smiled and continued a bit quieter to him. "I can tell that he still cares about you, his smile and actions says it like you to Maka, and how much you care about her and your other ,once you finally truelly figure out how much your brother still cares about you..let me know." Felz got up and walked to the front of the class to go talk with Stein. Soul watched her go and sighed deeply. "I don't not cool.."

"Soul,Wes. What do guys want for dinner?" Maka asked as she looked through the fridge of food. Wes and Soul sat across from each other at the table. Wes,not saying a word,but gesturing with his hands and mouthing that Soul go in the kitchen with Maka. Soul , blushing, shook his head no. Maka,not looking at them and only in the fridge, still waited for their answer. Wes quietly got up from his seat and walked to Soul; Soul just glared and watched Wes walk towards him. Wes pushed Soul out of his chair and started to push him towards Maka. Soul shook his head no and whispered "No No No No No No..." but it was too late. Wes shoved Soul at Maka,as Maka turned around. Soul and Maka were face to face, Maka's back was against the counter and she couldn't look away from Soul's eyes. It seemed like years passed, but it was only seconds gone by as Soul finally moved away from Maka,blushing and stuttered "S-S-Sorry..".Soul stuttered out and thought '_So not cool! Damn Wes! I'm going to fucking kill him!' _, Wes leaned against the wall from the kitchen and smiled to himself. "I-It's fine." Maka replied,stuttering as well. _'wow...never really thought about it but..soul's eyes are so beautiful_.' She thought,blushing but shook her head. 'No! You can't like him like that Maka! Get your head back in check! Remember what happnened to your parents? All men are cheaters,don't trust them!' Maka's concious argued with herself. _'b-but I trust Soul..?' _Maka thought and asked herself,she began to think about that more.

"Hey Maka! Tiny-tits! Flat as a board! Fat ankles! Book Wor-" Soul tried to get Maka's attention and Maka,finally relizing what Soul was saying. She grabbed her HUGE 60000 page dictionary and held it above her. Soul stopped his insults and looked at Maka with scared-to-death eyes. The book finally met with Soul's already bruised skull, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Maka yelled "Jerk!" and stormed into her room, slamming the door. "Wow, little brother. That was a nice way of messing that up." Wes said,shaking his head no. "I was just trying to get her attention! Why the fuck did she hit me!" Soul asked, he stood up from the floor and rubbed his aching head. "You were insulting her,Soul. You could've got her attention in a better way, you know?" Wes told him. "Like how?" Soul asked,his eyes turning soft. He looked up at Wes with sad eyes. "Okay little brother,this is what you gotta do..."

Maka layed on her bed with her knees to her chest and held them tightly. 'Soul is such an idiot' Maka thought as she sat up on her bed and walked to her radio, turning it on a random pop station and hearing a good song on. She tunred the song up and heard the lyrics become very familiar to her. "I-I love you like a love song baby..." She sighed and sat back down on her bed. "what do i do?" she asked herself aloud."I really love Soul...but i'm not supposed to love him...Grr! This is so hard!" She looked at her digital clock that was on her huge stereo, it read '7:20 pm'. She sighed again and thought '_I still need to get the guys' dinner...' _Maka got up and opened the door to see Soul standing outside her room...? Slowly opening the door wasn't wearing his usual attire. He wore black skinny jeans;that sagged a bit, some black converse, and red;like probably from Tilly's; hoodie that was zipped up all the way.

"Hey,uh,Maka." Soul said,looking directly at her but then blushing and looked down at the ground. 'so not cool...i can't even stare at her directly!' he thought. "Hey,Soul?" Maka replied back to him questioningly. "Uh,I was just wondering if you wanted to go for walk around the city and maybe grab something to eat...l-like a date?" Soul said,still looking at the ground,but when he said 'date',he stared up at Maka. She was to stunned to even comprehend what he just said. 'OMG! No way! Soul just asked me out!Say YESYESYES!...OH NO! Soul just asked me out! This isn't good! Say NO!' She stared at Soul,their eyes met and he blushed a deep shade of red. 'I know what I have to say..' Maka thought and both of alter egos asked 'WHAT?' "Yes,I would love let me get ready,is that okay?." She asked him calmly. He stuttered out "Y-Y-Yeah,I'll just be in the living room." Soul walked away into the living room,while Maka closed the door to her room. She turned around to see 2 surprising visitors. "Aaaw! Yay! Maka and Soul-kun are FINALLY going on a date!" Blair exclamied excitedly and jumped on the bed;in her cat form. Felz smiled and walked to Maka,putting her hand on Makas' shoulder. She said "I hope you and Master Soul will live happy lives together." Maka smiled and was suddenly grabbed by Blair."Now we must find you something to wear!" Blair said excitedly. "Oh...no..." Maka muttered.

Maka finally walked into the living room. Felz and Blair watched quietly from the hallway as they both noticed Souls' mouth automatically drop. Maka wore cute black heels,a black MINI-skirt, her hair was down and past her shoulders with a cute huge hot pink bow on the right side of her hair, wearing light gloss on her lips tasting like strawberries and a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt with a smiley face in the center. "Ready." Maka stated,smiling. Wes put his hand under his brothers' mouth and made him close it. Soul came back to his senses and smiled," you look great." Maka blushed and replied "Thank to go?" She asked. He walked up to her and held out his arm like a real gentlmen. 'awww,so nice. He's holding out his arm...and all your doing is staring at him! Take it!' Maka took his arm and they walked out of the house. Soul had a spare key in his pocket. "Well,finally!_" Wes began to say but was tackled by Blair to the couch as she began to rub her boobs in his face. "..." Felz sat away from them on the couch and silently turned on the TV with the remote that was between the seat cushions in the couch.

-Cliff Hanger-


	5. Partners forever

Ch.5

Partners forever

The date was coming to an end. They had went to the burger place that was close to home and right after that, they had gone to the ice cream parlor right across the street. Finally, they walked down the quiet and dark streets of Death City. Walking down the sidewalk,coming towards a small park bench. They both quietly sat down. Both not knowing how to start up a conversation, they had both been to shy or nervous to say a word now,but when they were eating hambergers or ice cream. They would go on and on. The moon shined brightly on the two of them, a small street lamp starting to flicker. "So,Soul. I had a great time." Maka said,looking up at him. "Yeah,hehe,me too." Soul said,moving his hand in the middle of them. They sat about a couple inches away from each other. Maka looked down at his hand between them. She slowly put her hand on his,he turned to see her hand on his. He turned his hand and squeezed her hand in his. Maka smiled up at him,he smiled back.

"You know,we've been friends for a long time." Soul slowly started to say. "Yeah,we have." Maka said,her heart beating quickly so fast and loud that she was nervous he might hear it. He looked into her green forest colored eyes. '_Her eyes are so beautiful..and her lips look so...soft..I better do it now, Or I'll be a wimp and not have this perfect chance again..' _Soul thought,holding his hand on hers. Maka stared at their hands and then looked up into Soul's eyes, her blood rushing up to her face.'I've been waiting for this so long...' Maka thought as Soul cupped her face with his free hand. He started to lean towards her. '_Oh shit! He's going to kiss me! what do i do? Don't panic Maka! You learned this,remember? Rule 1. Lean in lips slowly with other person lips out. Well, that sounds simple enough!' _Maka thought,panicing. She started to lean in,but she saw something big climb onto a close by house rooftop at the corner of her eye.

"Soul!" Maka yelled. Soul automatically opened his eyes and knew why she called his name like that. He turned into his weapon form and she grabbed him. Flipping backwards before the evil kieshin egg could slice her up in pieces,smashing the bench into pieces instead. "That was a close one" Maka muttered. She kicked off her heels and started running at the monster. "Hehehe...That's not how you play the game,girl..." The Thing hissed at her,clawing her side and throwing her across the park into a tree,landing on her side. "Maka!" Soul yelled through his scythe form. "I-I'm fine..." Maka stuttered out from the pain. She sat up and put her free hand that wasn't holding Soul to the side where the monster clawed at her. Gashes of blood started to bleed rapidly. "Fuck.." Maka muttered and spit out blood. "Your not fine,Maka. Maybe we should call for back Kid or Blackst- Like Kid?" Soul told her,seeing how much blood started to come out of her side. "N-No! I said I'm fine." Maka said stubbornly. "Your so stubborn." Soul said,smiling. That's one of things why he loved about her. The thing saw her and ran at her full speed. "Maka!" Soul yelled. "No...I got this." Maka told him,standing still and waited for the thing to come at her. "What the fuck are you doing? Go!" Soul yelled at her,panic clearly showing in his voice. The monster was finally in her face when Maka flipped in the air and slashed it in it's side. The thing disappearing and turning into an evil blob of a soul. Maka landed on her feet,she started to sway and wobble. Soul automatically turned into his human form and caught her before she could fall face first to the ground.

"Soul..." Maka whispered,coughing up blood. "Maka. You're going to be fine.I'm taking you to the hospital." Soul said to her and picked her up bridal style. "Soul,I said I'm fine you idiot!" Maka raspily yelled at him. Her hand coming up and hitting him lightly in the center of the head. "Is all you got,Albarn?" Soul taunted,at how weak her hand was. "Grrr,Shut up. Evans." Maka smirked. 

"Hey,Maka?" Soul asked,finally entering in the hospital. A couple of nurses helped Maka onto a bed. "Yeah..." Maka said to him.

"We're going to be partners forever right?" Soul asked her,smiling at her. She slowly smiled back and said "Of'course...now,come here." Maka motioned for him to lean in closer to her. He leaned in,she stretched a bit. Her arms wrapping around his neck and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Maka.."

"I love you,too Soul.."

-sometime later-

"Awww so cute! Go Soul and Maka!" Patty yelled,watching the couple kiss at the edge of the stairs of the school. "Patty stop peeping on them! That's perverted!" Liz scolded her sister. Kid watched the couple silently. "He hasn't won the small quarrel..I will win the war though.." Kid muttered. Liz looked over at Kid,as he leaned against the school doors. "What was that,Kid?" Liz asked him,hearing him mumble something. "Oh! I said. We'll be having a new teacher here at DWMA." Kid said to her. Walking past the sisters and towards his home. "Really? Who?" Liz asked. Patty stopped cheering and peeked around her sister to look at Kid. "Wes Evans." He stated and continued to walk.

Sorry. I told you guys the ending was going to suck...anyway,I just really wanted to finish this story cuz i have another story on the way :iconsweatdropplz: ..so,yeah..

AND sorry for any mistakes or grammar issues,i was in a hurry..to finish.

also,sorry if i made the charcaters Too OOC like...T^T...

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND IT'S CHARACTERS...

OR I DO NOT OWN "Felz",she belongs to :iconmiyaow:

P.s to :iconmiyaow: sorry,i barely used your oc...T^T

Go :iconsomaplz:!


	6. A criminal

A Criminal

"Yes! You've finally turned into a death scythe! Now we just need to..go...Oh..my..gawd." Maka twirled happily through the dark streets of Death City,but stopped mid spin when finally facing Soul."What's wrong Maka?" He asked and looked at her sirprised expression. "Y-You changed!" Maka stuttered and choked out. "What do you mean?" Soul asked her, also noticing that the sound of his voice sounded a bit deeper. He could also tell that that he grew a couple of inches taller than Maka, his hair was a bit longer, and he felt muscles on his stomahce and forearms. "Holy fuck.." Soul . "Well,I guess..This is a reward for becoming a death scythe." Maka mumbled. She blushed as he lifed up his sweater to see his new ab muscles. "Cool." Soul grinning his toothy grin. "I am now the coolest guy in DWMA! Fuck Yeah!" Soul shouted happily. "Okay,well let's go tell Lord Death." Maka said to him as they both walked up the stairs towards the nearest mirror in the dark of night in death city. "Righ." Soulsa di,following right behind her. "Mirror,mirror..Oh! There's one! 42-42-564,whenever you want to knock on deaths' door. Hello,Lord Death! Meister Maka and Soul Eater;weapon reporting." Maka stated,grinning widely from ear to ear. "Yo,Yo!" Meister Maka and weapon;Soul! From the look on your face,I could tell there's good news! Go on! Tell me! Tell me!" Lord Death told the two. "We defeated the witch and Soul..is now a death scythe!" Maka replied to Lord Death,glancing quickly at Soul then back at Lord Death. "Wonderful inside." Lord Death said and grabbed the both of them through the mirror,bring them inside the death room. "Woah." Maka and Soul said simultaneously. "Congratulations Soul and Maka!" Everyone cheered. Patty jumped for joy and hugged Liz. Kid nodded and clapped. Black*star cried happy tears of joy and clapped he loudest for the two, as did Tsubaki. Crona,Stein,Marie, and Spirit were also there cheering for them. "Though I am kind of full with having Death Scythes, I will call you when i need you alright?" Lord Death asked Soul. He answered,smiling "Yeah,that's cool" like nothing. "So that said,you could continue staying with Maka ...'til i need you." Lord Death,repeated again as long as they both nodded to the agreement. Both smiling widely. Everyone finally left. "Hey! Patrty at Kid-kuns' house!" patty holered though the dark and quieted streets of death city. She danced ahead of all of them, turning around and pausing in mid spin when she saw Maka and Soul's expressions. "Actually,how about we have the party some other night.." Soul said,scratching the back of his head awkwardly."Yeah,I feel kinda beat." Maka muttered,stretching her arm out. "What's wrong,Soul..? You never miss out on a good friday night party,man? What? has Maka got to you?" Black*star asked his friend,coming next to him and puting his arm around his shoulders. "Hey! Makaaa-chop!" Maka screeched and hit Black*star with a random book that she pulled out from her back,the Black*star fell to the ground unconciously."Well,then...You guys are party poopers!" patty said,crossing her arms and pouting. "Sorry Patty, we promise to go to the next party,'kay?" Maka asked her. Patty suddenly hugged Maka and Soul, saying "..but I wuv you guys so much!" Maka patted Pattys' head and said "uh,we love you ,too Patty." Patty finally let them go and jumped on her sisters' back,wanting a piggy back ride. "Bye Maka and Soul! Go giraffe go! Yee-ha!" Patty yelled,grabbing onto her sisters' shirt and pretending it was a horse collar. "Ow! Patty. Bye you Maka,Soul. Talk to you two later." Liz said and waved good bye with her sister yelling "Yee-ha! Go giraffe Goooooo!" as they both turned the corner of the street and out of sight towards their home,not waiting for their own meister but Kid was fine with that. "Well,see you guys later then! The great GOD must go get his beauty sleep! hahaha! C'mon tsubaki! Chain scythe mode!" Black*star yelled from a tree above them,all of them barely noticing that he wasn't on the ground knocked out anymore. "-sigh- Alright,Black*star. Good night Maka-chan,Soul-kun, and Kid-kun." Tsubaki said to them in her very quiet voice,quickly turning into her weapon form. "Yahoo!" Balck*star exclamied and jumped onto a rooftop close by,continueing to jump from house to house. "Poor tsubaki..." Maka mumbled. "Well, good night Maka...Soul." Kid politely said and gave Maka a ; to Soul's uncomfortable feeling,very long; hug. Soul glared at Kid. He knew Kid,liked her just as much as he did,he seeing as that Maka was the only symmetrical girl in the whole city. 'why couldn't he just like one of his weapons or something..' soul thought sourly. "Soul." Kid said to him,as he let Maka go and with that,he was gone. Walking where his weapons turned around the corner. "Let's head home." Maka told Soul and started walking the opposite way her other friends went. "Right." Soul replied to her and followed behind.

"Go on,Death. You must kill them..all. As your soul depends on it." The voice of a strong witch said to the yound girl beside her as they hid behind the shadows of the alley. The girl nodded and pulled her dark cloak around her,pulling on her hood and tapping the huge spider she rode to move. It started to move towards shibusen. "Yes,this plan work. Mostly because I have her with the abilities she has,to bad my sister Arachne couldn't see her own child blossom right after she was born." The witch said to her many minions that stood beside her. "Yes,Athena.." the minion said.


End file.
